Jardin fleuri
by jaysher
Summary: Kirua et Gon marchent sur une allée champêtre. Ennuyé par cette promenade et énervé par la récompense offerte par son ancien employeur, le fils Zoldik enrage tandis que son compagnon remarque une fleur blanche qui semble être apparue comme par magie.


Jardin fleuri.

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que Gon et Kirua marchent le long d'une allée perdue au beau milieu d'une zone recouverte par les champs. La promenade semble monotone et elle ne tarde pas à jouer sur le moral de l'un des deux garçons et d'ailleurs, celui-ci ronge son frein. Une heure plus tôt, l'hunter s'est vu remettre sa récompense suite à une mission accomplie et vu la somme maigrelette qu'il a reçue, l'adolescent se demande si on ne s'est pas un peu foutu de sa poire. Ne voulant pas démarrer cette journée par un conflit, Gon lui a suggéré de reprendre la route afin de se trouver une nouvelle mission bien plus intéressante.

« Franchement, j'ignore ce qui a pu me retenir de lui arracher la tête à cet enfoiré, s'exprime le garçon aux cheveux clairs.

\- Calme-toi Kirua. Si cela se trouve, cet homme n'était pas très fortuné.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as vu les vêtements qu'il portait ? Ils étaient fait en soie et le mobilier de sa baraque hein ? De l'or partout et tu oses me dire que ce mec n'était pas fortuné ? Tu es aveugle ou quoi ?

\- Non mais ce n'est pas la peine de déverser ta colère sur moi, je n'y suis pour rien. »

Se rendant compte de sa façon de parler plutôt agressive, Kirua se montre brutalement silencieux et commence à ruminer. Il est vrai que Gon n'y est pour rien concernant la malhonnêteté du commanditaire mais contrairement à son ami, le rejeton Zoldik a beaucoup de mal pour faire la part des choses. Alors que la route se poursuit pour le duo, voilà que celui aux cheveux foncés remarque un certain détail qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Du coup, il s'arrête brutalement et fixe la bordure du champ se situant sur sa droite. Le voyant faire, Kirua s'immobilise à son tour et se pose de nombreuses questions.

« Un souci Gon ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. »

Gon continue d'admirer une petite fleur blanche qui se tient là, entre deux épis de blés et le garçon est aussitôt gagné par une très mauvaise impression. Après l'avoir contemplé pendant une bonne minute, le jeune homme se dit qu'il doit être en train de débloquer complètement et reprend sa route comme si de rien n'était. Pendant ce temps, Kirua regarde la fleur à son tour et lève les yeux au ciel avant de suivre son compagnon de route.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je pense que notre conversation a dû être responsable de mon inattention et puis bon, qu'est-ce qu'on peut craindre d'une fleur, franchement ? »

Kirua n'arrive pas à comprendre cette étrange conversation qu'il est en train d'avoir avec Gon. Du coup, l'adolescent à la chevelure claire préfère abandonner le sujet et poursuit son chemin dans le silence. Autour d'eux, rien qui puisse troubler de manière agréable le cadre dans lequel ils sont en train d'évoluer. Kirua déteste la campagne et celle-ci semble lui rendre mais à sa façon. Soudain, un bruit inquiétant se fait entendre dans leur dos. Les garçons se retournent et bizarrement, ils ne remarquent rien d'extraordinaire sur le chemin.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? Demande Gon.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Si cela se trouve, quelqu'un se planque dans l'un des champs et s'amuse à nous faire une blague. »

Courageux, Kirua s'éloigne de Gon et se poste au bord de l'un des deux champs. Se gonflant de courage, le garçon n'hésite pas une seule seconde et fait comprendre ses intentions.

« Si j'étais toi, je sortirais le bout de mon nez de ma cachette avant qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de pas vraiment drôle. »

En guise de réponse, le vent se met à souffler et balaie les sommes des nombreux épis de blés qui se trouvent dans les champs. Le spectacle aurait pu passer pour magnifique aux yeux d'une personne sensible aux charmes de la nature mais le souci est que Kirua n'est pas du genre à verser une larme devant une telle représentation. Il cherche un responsable à l'heure actuelle et malheureusement, personne ne se montre.

« Bizarre, finit par dire le hunter.

\- Kirua !

\- Oui ? »

L'appelé se retourne et constate que son meilleur ami regarde dans une certaine direction. Kirua décide alors de fixer la même chose à son tour et se rend compte que la fleur blanche n'est plus toute seule. Cette dernière est entourée d'une dizaine de sœurs similaires à elle-même et ce détail intrigue fortement les deux adolescents.

« Il y en avait pas autant tout à l'heure ?

\- Non Kirua et cela conforte la mauvaise impression que j'ai eue tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces fleurs ne m'inspirent pas confiance.

\- Et je commence à comprendre pourquoi. »

Alors que les garçons se demandent bien ce qui se passe au sujet de ces plantes, voilà que le bruit qu'ils ont entendu se manifeste une nouvelle fois. De plus, le sol se trouvant sous leurs pieds se met à trembler et désormais, les hunters sentent qu'ils ne sont plus isolés. Se mettant sur leur garde, qu'elle n'est pas leur surprise quand ils voient d'autres fleurs rejoindre les premières. Au lieu de sortir du sol comme la plupart de leurs congénères, ces dernières se sont vues pousser des tiges et elles les utilisent comme des jambes. Une fois qu'elles ont regagné les autres, elles se replantent, ni vu ni connu. Hélas pour elle, Gon et Kirua les ont bien remarqué et ignorent quoi faire.

« Je sens qu'on va passer un mauvais quart d'heure, s'exprime le fils de Jin.

\- Tu crois ? »

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, une énorme fleur de la couleur de celles se trouvant en bordure se montre, élevant sa corolle au-dessus des épis de blés. Une fois que ses pétales se sont ouvertes correctement, la créature pousse un hurlement et voilà que l'une de ses tiges sort du sol champêtre. Prisonnière dans celle-ci, un cadavre.

« Mais putain, c'est quoi cette bestiole ? S'étonne Kirua.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais mets-toi sur tes gardes. »

Gon est prêt depuis longtemps pour en découdre et ses intuitions ne lui ont fait nullement défaut. Pendant ce temps, le monstre végétal s'approche de la bordure du champ dans lequel il se trouve et ensuite, balance l'une de ses tiges qui lui sert de bras. Se déplaçant à vive allure, son membre s'enroule autour de Kirua et celui-ci sent que ses pieds décollent du sol.

« Kirua ! »

L'adolescent à la chevelure foncée tente de voler au secours de son compagnon mais il est rapidement encerclé par les petites amies de l'étrange créature. Ces dernières dressent leur corolle en direction du ciel et voilà que leur bouton s'ouvre. Face à ce comportement, Gon reste vigilant même s'il était bien loin de s'imaginer ce qui allait lui arriver. Étonné, celui-ci se montre surpris lorsque les plantes délivrent un parfum blanchâtre dans les airs. Pris au piège, l'hunter se bouche le nez pour se protéger tandis que Kirua tente de se délivrer de l'étreinte dans laquelle il se trouve actuellement.

Malgré ses nombreux coups pour recouvrer la liberté, l'ami de Gon panique lorsque son adversaire tente de l'approcher de sa grande bouche qui vient tout juste d'apparaître au centre de ses pétales. Aussitôt, il attrape la tige dans ses mains et utilise son nen afin de donner une bonne leçon à celle qui tente de lui nuire. D'ailleurs, les gerbes électriques ne tardent pas à la traverser et peu de temps après, son bras libère le captif. Dès que l'adolescent pose ses pieds sur le sol, il se tourne vers le second pour savoir si tout va bien.

« Gon ! »

L'être dont le prénom vient tout juste d'être prononcé repose désormais au sol. Ses précautions pour se protéger du parfum n'ont pas été suffisantes et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se retrouve dans cet état. Voulant voler à son secours, Kirua lève ses deux mains à hauteur de son buste et concentre de l'électricité entre ses paumes. Dès qu'une jolie sphère luminescente fait son apparition, le garçon n'hésite pas une seule seconde et envoie la sauce sur les fleurs qui continuent d'entourer son ami. Une fois que la menace est écartée, Kirua bondit dans le cercle, prend Gon dans ses bras et s'éloigne du lieu à toute vitesse, tout en prenant soin de suivre le chemin sur lequel il évolue depuis le début de la journée.

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes arrivent à un endroit plutôt enchanteur. A force de vouloir semer la horde de plantes agressives qui s'était lancée à leur poursuite, Kirua s'est éloigné de l'allée dessinée par l'homme et c'est ainsi qu'il est arrivé dans cette clairière. Une magnifique herbe verte recouvre les environs et au beau milieu, une petite rivière. Tout autour, de nombreux arbres qui semblent vouloir les préserver grâce à leurs branchages qui ne sont guère élevés. Maintenant qu'ils sont tranquilles, Kirua allonge Gon sur le sol et le regarde attentivement.

Néanmoins, celui-ci semble avoir un léger souci. En effet, une bosse est en train de naître au niveau de son entrejambe mais ce détail ne semble pas ennuyer celui qui lui a porté secours. Soudain, l'endormi ouvre la bouche afin de respirer et cette réaction rassure son sauveur.

« Si tu pouvais ouvrir les yeux Gon. »

Kirua prend désormais conscience de l'importance qu'a son camarade pour lui et puis c'est tout à fait normal. Depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, ils traversent le monde côte à côté, sans avoir pris le temps de se quitter ne serait-ce que quelques jours. Il est vrai que leur amitié est forte mais forcément, à force de vivre près de l'autre aussi intensivement, d'autres sentiments ont vu le jour pour remplacer les anciens qui sont devenus handicapants avec les mois passés. Si jamais Gon devait s'éteindre suite à cette attaque, comment se déroulerait l'existence avec cette absence ?

« Ne me laisse pas tout seul s'il te plaît, demande-t-il à celui qui a les yeux clos. J'ai besoin de toi. Si j'étais amené à te perdre, ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Je sais que cela peut paraître extrême comme confession et pourtant, c'est le cas. »

Kirua tourne sa tête et la baisse en même temps pour dissimuler le trouble qui est en train de l'habiter. Néanmoins, ses joues sont traversées par des larmes et il est très rare que ce garçon exprime ses sentiments, surtout de cette façon. Lorsqu'il se reprend, l'assassin regarde le visage de son ami et est prit d'une certaine envie.

« Voilà de quelle façon tu comptes pour moi désormais et il est dommage que je m'en sois rendu compte que maintenant. »

Aussitôt, Kirua se penche légèrement en avant et dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Gon. Quand il éloigne son visage, l'adolescent s'aperçoit que son camarade a les yeux grandement ouverts. Sur le coup, le jeune sauveur évite de parler et de toute manière, il ignore quoi dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande le convalescent.

\- Tu te souviens de l'attaque dont nous avons été la cible ?

\- Les fleurs blanches ? Bien sûr, je m'en souviens. J'étais au milieu de plusieurs d'entre elles, j'ai respiré leur parfum et ensuite, c'est le trou noir.

\- Je me suis chargé de tout le monde si cela peut te rassurer. Bon, il y en avait encore qui se sont lancés à ma poursuite lorsque j'ai volé à ton secours mais visiblement, nous sommes désormais tranquilles. »

Comme pour s'en rassurer, Kirua regarde en direction de l'entrée de la clairière et se sent soulagé lorsqu'il ne remarque aucune fleur blanche montée sur pattes. De son côté, Gon tente de se relever mais dès qu'il est posé sur son séant, tout tourne autour de lui et une violente douleur le lance au niveau de la tête. Elle est tellement intense qu'il se pose une main sur son front.

« Elles ne m'ont vraiment pas loupé.

\- Navré de ne pas m'y connaître en soins médicinales car j'aurais pu te chercher quelques plantes pour te soulager.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'as déjà sauvé et à mes yeux, cela compte beaucoup. De plus, j'ai apprécié ton baiser. »

Kirua détourne son regard pour dissimuler le rouge qui colorise ses joues. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, au bout de quelques secondes, ces derniers se posent sur l'entrejambe de son ami et remarquent que celui-ci est toujours chaud. Il ne comprend pas cette réaction d'ailleurs et se demande bien qu'elle peut-être la cause de cette manifestation masculine.

« Au fait, il serait bien que tu puisses te calmer, lui dit-il.

\- Comment ça ? Demande Gon, tout étonné.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

\- Qu'aurais-je dû remarquer ?

\- D'accord. »

Sans en dire davantage, Kirua lève sa main droite et pointe l'érection de Gon avec son index. Celui-ci suit la direction indiquée et lorsque son regard s'immobilise sur la protubérance, le garçon ne sait plus où se mettre. Rapidement, il pose ses mains dessus et tourne le dos à son camarade afin de dissiper ce malentendu.

« Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je te jure que je n'ai pas envie d'un truc en particulier, le renseigne-t-il.

\- Même si c'était le cas, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

\- Quoi ? »

Kirua est déjà l'auteur d'un sacré premier pas en embrassant Gon et il se dit que c'est peut-être le moment. Rassemblant son courage, il maintient sa tête baissée et cette dernière n'est plus aussi blanche qu'à l'origine. Serrant ses poings sur le sol tout en attrapant des touffes d'herbes au passage, l'adolescent amoureux se lance et redoute la réponse.

« Si cela ne me dérange pas Gon, c'est parce que j'ai prit conscience des sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Quand j'ai réalisé que j'ai failli te perdre, je ne me sentais pas bien. C'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de choses et je dois t'avouer que sur le coup, je ne suis pas très fier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A ton avis ? »

Gon se retourne mais maintient ses mains sur sa bosse. Il est tout aussi gêné que son collègue mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Alors que l'un se sent mal suite à des sentiments exprimés qui ne sont peut-être pas réciproques, celui à la chevelure foncée l'est mais uniquement à cause de ce qui se passe au sein même de son sous-vêtement. Ayant marre d'être victime de ce trouble, l'adolescent décide de tenter quelque chose dans l'espoir de se calmer. Dès qu'il quitte sa position allongée pour se mettre debout, Kirua s'inquiète et ne retient plus ses larmes. Néanmoins, étant un garçon trop fier, il veille à ce que son regard ne croise pas celui qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Tu t'en vas ? Je te comprends dans un sens. J'aurais un pote qui nourrissait ces sentiments, je pense que je lui aurais tourné le dos depuis fort longtemps.

\- Arrête d'être aussi con s'il te plaît, lui balance Gon. Attends-moi ici, je veux voir si je peux réussir à me calmer le bas-ventre. »

Kirua ne répond pas car des doutes n'arrêtent pas de se bousculer dans son esprit. Il reconnaît bien volontiers que l'état émotionnel dont il est la proie actuellement est loin d'être appréciable. S'il pouvait considérer Gon comme un simple ami plutôt qu'un mec qui lui chamboule le cœur au point de ne plus pouvoir se reconnaître. Alors que le rejeton Zoldik réfléchit et tente de se maîtriser, son meilleur ami le dépasse et marche vers la petite rivière qui traverse la clairière. Ensuite, il retire ses vêtements et une fois qu'il est nu, l'adolescent se glisse dans l'onde pure.

Une fois dedans, des frissons parcourent son corps et là, le garçon se nourrit d'espoir.

« Vu à quel point l'eau est froide, cela devrait être suffisant pour me calmer. »

Gon se montre confiant et pourtant… Une poignée de minutes s'écoule et son sexe est toujours aussi tendu. Là, il prend le temps de réfléchir pour connaître la raison de cette réaction physique et il sait déjà que la déclaration de Kirua n'y est pour rien.

« Depuis quand je suis comme ça ?

\- Depuis que je t'ai allongé sur l'herbe. J'ignore si tu étais déjà comme ça lorsque tu étais dans mes bras. »

De son coté, l'assassin se lève à son tour et s'éloigne pour entrer dans la forêt. Il se déplace si discrètement que Gon ne remarque pas son absence. Celui-ci est tellement occupé à calmer ses pulsions qu'il n'a pas le temps de se concentrer sur plusieurs choses à la fois. C'est un garçon, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier. Lorsque Kirua est dans la forêt, il se cache derrière un arbre ayant un tronc des plus larges et tente de souffler un bon coup.

Ensuite, le jeune homme essuie ses larmes du revers de son bras droit et s'accorde plusieurs secondes pour recouvrer ses esprits. Soudain, alors que tout semble calme dans les environs, un bruit lui fait tourner la tête. Lorsqu'il décide d'offrir un peu d'attention à ce qui est à la naissance de cette sonorité, il se rend compte que des fleurs blanches ont réussi à les suivre jusqu'ici.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai putain ? »

Se chargeant en électricité, le garçon prépare une nouvelle salve offensive tandis que les plantes animées par la vie se pointent à ses pieds. Très vite, elles ouvrent leur bouton et leur parfum est aussitôt respiré par le garçon. Comme si elles étaient contentes de leur acte, les fleurs s'éloignent à vive allure, laissant le jeune homme derrière eux. Devant ce comportement, Kirua se pose des questions et fait disparaître sa capacité. Maintenant que le danger est hors de portée, pas besoin de leur consacrer de l'énergie pour rien.

Pendant ce temps, Gon continue de se calmer mais pas moyen. Pourtant, son sexe est sous la surface et vu à quel point l'eau est glaciale, sa température aurait dû être suffisante pour l'aider à être serein mais non. Soudain, le garçon entend des pas dans son dos et se retourne pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. Là, il se retrouve face à Kirua et ce dernier a toujours son visage baissé.

« Bon, je n'arrive pas à me calmer, lui dit Gon.

\- Je crois que je vais devoir te rejoindre et je sais ce qui est à l'origine de tout ça.

\- Ha bon ?

\- Ouais. Je me suis fait attaquer dans la forêt y a tout juste un instant.

\- Par les fleurs blanches ? Ca va, tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Non mais regarde mon pantalon. »

Gon exécute la demande et son regard des pieds jusqu'à la taille. Toutefois, en cours de chemin, ses yeux admirent la protubérance qui déforme le vêtement de son ami et là, il commence à réaliser certaines choses.

« Elles t'ont balancé leur parfum ?

\- Ouais et comme un con, je l'ai respiré. Par contre, je te préviens, je ne suis pas capable de me contrôler comme toi.

\- Je vais y passer, c'est ça ?

\- J'en ai bien peur. »

A ce moment, Gon se retourne et devient aguicheur.

« Allez, fais-toi plaisir. Je ne voulais pas te le dire non plus mais je suis amoureux de toi également et je pense que ces fleurs nous ont rendu un sacré service. Fais gaffe, l'eau est froide par contre.

\- Merci. »

Kirua s'empresse de rejoindre son futur amant après s'être mis à poil à son tour et une fois derrière lui, l'enlace dans ses bras et plaque son sexe en érection contre l'une de ses fesses. A partir de ce moment, les garçons expriment leurs sentiments et leurs pulsions de la manière la plus charnelle qui soit et bien sûr, ce rapprochement ne les dérange nullement.


End file.
